A visit to the Past
by ShaphireFlameStar21
Summary: This story is about Daro'Xen when she was just on her pilgrimage. This is also about Saren when he was just a young Specter. It is about how they meet and their interesting adventures together.


**This is my take on Saren when he was younger, sometime around when he became a Specter. He's in a relationship with Daro'Xen when she was on her pilgrimage as a young Quarian. Also what they both think of both their species and each other. It would also explain abit about why Daro'Xen is who she is and some of her interest in the Geth. Also it would explain part of how Saren became secretly obsessed about Reapers and using them for his personal goals. Read and review but no flames.**

Admiral Daro'Xen was in her quarters on board the oldest Quarian research ship The Knowledge Keeper. After working long hours of researching ways to defeat the Geth and possibly control them. She was supposed to get some need rest for another day of research. However at the moment she is at her desk across the room from her bed looking over old video messages, vids, pictures and small momentous from her pilgrimage when she was younger. Even though the room was small it still had enough room to hold a desk the size of the one Xen had which was part of a pilgrim gift she received from her new crew member Rumer'Xelasa vas Knowledge Keeper nar Manil alongside with a considerable amount of credits and star charts to systems perfect for expeditions to further many different types of scientific research especially on the Geth for the Migrant Fleet. Many of these things brought back memories of her pilgrimage and how she first meet Saren. Xen was now reflecting on her pilgrimage, how she met Saren and her past relationship with him.

Past Time 

It had been almost a year she had already been to a few colony worlds inhabited by Turians, Asari, Salarians and Elcore. She has already a few video records and pictures of herself and the few friends she has made on each of these colonies. A few of the close friends she made was Anleaes Umborues a female Turian, Ikarp Gedrili a female Salarian and an Elcore who went by the nickname Greaves. Anleaes given Daro a modified pistol to help protect herself while on pilgrimage. Ikarp and Greaves helped her get a job on Illium with Synthetic Insights. Greaves gives her a model ship of a small exploration vessel.

It was on Illium some Asari named Sheia T'darras had accused Daro of stilling company secrets and she nearly lost her job but due to lack of evidence no charges were filed and she kept her job. The Asari on the other had lost her's in the process. The Asari hated Quarians for creating the Geth which killed her sister. She also had underworld connections in which she used to hire mercs to try and kill Xen. Xen was on her way back to her apartment which was in the more shady part of the city Nos Aostra. She was attack by the mercs but before they had a chance to try and kill her Saren shows up out of nowhere saving her life.

"Thank you for the help but I could have handled it myself,"Daro says.

"Oh I'm sure you would have survived an attempt on your life by highly trained mercenaries." Saren response sarcastically

"I might only be on my pilgrimage but I've handled myself against mercs before!" Daro yells

"Well that quite the way to show appreciation for someone who had just saved your life at least show some respect." Saren bits back

"Fine I apologize for being ungrateful but who are you anyways? Why did you save me?" Daro asks

"My name is Saren Arterius I'm a Spectre and I'm hunting down the one who hired those thugs." Saren introduces himself

"So why do you need me?" Daro asks

"Because you worked with the one who tried to kill you. She happens to be stealing Prothen Technology, Synthetic Insights company secrets and using it for illegal AI research. The Asari is called Sheia T'darras."Saren explains

"Wait a minute are you saying this is the same Asari that tried to get me fired?" Daro asks further

"It is the exact same one who was probably trying to cover her tracks. I need to know everything you know about her and what she has been doing." Saren answers

Daro explained what she can in what she knew about Sheia. All she knew about her is that she hated Quarains due to the Geth and her sister's death at the hands of them. She also noticed strange behavior such as arguing with the bosses more frequently, increased twitching and even shadier looks from her then usual. Then came the accusations of stealing company secrets and the rest was just history. Saren offered Daro a chance at revenge on Sheia and a chance to bring her one step closer to finishing her pilgrimage. After her sort contract with Synthetic Insights was complete about a few months later she join up with Saren and begin their hunt and within that time they were starting to grow closer and their friendship begin to bud into a romantic relationship.


End file.
